


Raining Mangoes

by DanteLoyal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanteLoyal/pseuds/DanteLoyal
Summary: It shall never rain mangoes





	Raining Mangoes

To be on one a kind is to be the one you know others wish to be, to follow that path in finding others like you is to wish for the sky to rain mangoes.

I don’t know why everything has happened, from my birth to the light that created all, it may be but a coincidence, it may be but a fairy tale, but I know for sure that if all else fails, we can always have ourselves. The only one who may never let us down when we see the destruction of our life.

I sat upon a mighty seat in the clouds, wishing every day for the pain to end, wishing to leave my seat and watch the rain fall as I too follow its destined path.

For we all know the world, the universe, in a different light, we know not weather we see in color or a speck of dust in the wind, we know that for the time we are falling like rain on a foggy night, we know that we are alive, we know that we can catch ourselves from falling like the rain we fall like.

As we fall we see the end slowly draw near, we see our existence fade and we land, our young following in our footsteps.

I know that time is only a concept created by man, I know it is short in the life of others that may live for hundreds or billions of these so called years.

But that cannot, will not, stop me from seeing my life to its end, seeing myself fall from the sky, from my seat in the clouds to its fullest.

Through the lightning and the rain, like fire with its everlasting flames, we know we are to be reborn as to live through this peaceful life of sitting on our seats before falling so, so very far upon the land we think we are so high above.

But I know what is true, I know that this is the end, that nothing can stop the inevitable end of all, the last stars that may burn for the billions of years shall cease all movement, I know that to be true, for every life to end, for everything to be reborn, it is the false reality we live in.

We all fall, we all raise again only to fall once more.

We see our kin, our friends and loved ones leave us as we fall to the land we wish to be ever so deep below.

I know as I am now, that we shall see the light. That the storm of life we are shall pass.

To be one of a kind is to wish for mangos from the sky, to find one like you is as wrong as knowing the end of your time.

To be yourself as you sit upon your seat is the way we go, the way we are, the way we shall be.

Now…

Fall with me.


End file.
